


Alternate

by clawstoagunfight



Series: Three Is A Pattern [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Derek is a Scott McCall fanboy, Double Penetration, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstars, Rimming, Safer Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Scott McCall, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clawstoagunfight/pseuds/clawstoagunfight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek gets the chance to work with rising star Scott McCall again, he jumps at it, even with the condition that Scott's 'friend' will be joining them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [thewolfthatwrites](../users/thewolfthatwrites/pseuds/thewolfthatwrites).
> 
> I tried to write these characters different than I normally do, so sorry if it sucks, but not sorry for the smut.

It isn’t the first time Scott and Derek have worked together. In fact, they’ve done more than a few scenes together in the last few years. They are something of a fan favorite pairing—something about the chemistry they have when Scott is fucking Derek on screen. They are naturals together—look natural, sound natural. They banter and joke on and off screen. It’s somewhat of a running joke that Derek will call Scott’s dick small and then Scott will retaliate in some way. It always ends the same though, with Derek begging Scott for his big cock. It’s normal, comfortable, and the two of them always have a great time together. Scott always makes sure that Derek comes first, which Derek can appreciate.

It’s been just under a year since they’ve worked together, but Derek still says yes when Scott’s agent contacts his about working together, which in itself is odd for Derek, who normally never does repeats. There’s just something about Scott. Derek knows that they are the closest thing to friends this business allows, and he doesn’t want to fuck that up. Scott is somewhat of a breakout star in the world of porn. He’s got that extra edge over a lot of other people—exotic but not too much, boy-next-door with a splash of sexy, good ol’ boy with quite a bit of hidden kink. All in all, he’s the one every guy in the biz wants to work with, and Derek is lucky enough to get the chance. Plus, the guy is a fucking machine, and Derek can appreciate that too.

So when he gets the call about Scott wanting to do a scene with him, but asking if he’d be down if his ‘friend’ joined them, Derek doesn’t hesitate. He says yes without even negotiating the terms, because all he can think about is getting a thorough fuck with the bonus of being able to suck dick while it happens. He loves it best when all of his holes are being used.

There’s a reason Derek is called a cock slut, and he’s shameless about it.

When the date rolls around, Derek finds himself preparing alone in a room that looks just like most of their sets, with just a large bed in the center of it. If he’s honest with himself, he doesn’t always need the preparation, and now is one of those times. He’s hard just thinking about Scott’s dick, but he goes through the motions anyway, until finally— _finally­_ —Scott walks in, wearing just a pair of dark boxer-briefs and shoots a grin at Derek as he walks toward where Derek is sitting against the headboard in the middle of the bed. Derek grins back and then notices the man that trails in after Scott, clad in a pair of yellow briefs.

Scott sits down next to him and leans against the headboard. “Derek. My man, good to see you again. This is my friend Stiles.”

The other guy nods and twists his hand in an awkward wave as he moves to sit on Derek’s other side. Derek nods back, eyes raking over the body of the other man. He’s a little taller than Scott, but they have similar builds—leanly muscled, but defined. Derek is a little bulkier than both of them, but he, like Scott doesn’t have much body hair. The other guy isn’t hairy, but he’s got an attractive patch of dark hair on his chest and a dark line that trails from his belly button down. Derek notices just how tight the other man’s underwear is when he sits back and can tell already that this guy—Stiles—has a big cock just like Scott.

Derek bites his lip and looks away from Stiles, only to see Scott watching him with a knowing look. Derek just smiles unabashed and shrugs. It isn’t long after that the camera men come in. After a quick set up, the cameras are on and they are being filmed.

Most people find being in front of the camera uncomfortable or intrusive, but Derek relishes in it. He thrives on knowing that his body will be watched, that what happens to him will be used to get someone else off, that he’ll be an object of lust, and it makes him shiver. Derek wants to be wanted. He wants to be craved, wants to be used and taken, and porn is a perfect outlet for those impulses. Scott’s always seemed to understand that about him, which is something of a gift for Derek. He’s never had to tell the other man what he’s wanted. Scott had known and it had been amazing to have that kind of understanding with a cast mate.

  Derek isn’t sure about the other man, but he thinks if he’s a friend of Scott’s he probably knows what he’s doing, so when the light on the cameras go red, Derek doesn’t think. He just listens to Scott’s voice as he introduces them, tells the camera what the loose outline of the video will be and Derek runs his hand up along Scott’s thigh. Scott finishes speaking and then leans over to kiss him, wet, openmouthed, dirty—just like the camera loves.

“Mmm.” Derek moans a little as he breaks away. Scott knows how to kiss and Derek knows that he could easily fall into it if he lets himself. He can feel the heat of Stiles on his other side and turns to face him. He licks his lips. “I want to taste you.” He leans forward then and catches the other man’s mouth, his hand running up the back of his neck to weave into the mess of dark brown hair on top of his head. He feels Scott run a hand over his abs and Stiles’ hand settle on top of the bulge in his underwear. The hands on him are big and warm and he moans into Stiles’ mouth.

Scott moves then, until he’s leaning over Derek’s side and pressing his lips against where theirs are still together. Derek flicks out his tongue and feels Scott’s slide against his for a moment before he breaks away to suck on Stiles’ tongue. Derek watches them kiss for a moment, and then feels a hand on his knee. Stiles is spreading his leg and Scott catches on and does the same to his other side, until his cloth covered erection is exposed to the camera and then Stiles is running his hand over him again as Scott catches Derek’s mouth in another dirty kiss.

He feels the warm hand ghost over his balls and give them a little squeeze and he moans, throwing his head back a little. Stiles grins and lets out a breathless chuckle before he pulls Derek back into a kiss and Scott joins them, the three of their mouths and tongues all working together to elicit moans from each other.

“How does he kiss?” Scott asks, voice low, as he motions to Derek.

Stiles considers for a moment before he moves back in one more time to kiss Derek, but the hand on his erection lowers until he’s pressing against the material over his ass hole and Derek knows right then and there that he’s either going to love or hate this guy when the scene is over. “Like he’d rather be sucking my cock.”

Scott’s hand snakes under the waistband of his underwear and grips the head of his erection. Derek sucks in a breath and Stiles kisses at his jaw, over his neck, before he moves to grab Scott’s jaw and draws him in for a sloppy hot kiss.

“Fuck, you two look good together.” He says, mostly for the benefit of the camera. Stiles pulls back and moves to kiss Derek again.

“I could say the same about you two.” Scott admits as he grabs at Derek’s hip to pull him up a little so that he can turn him. “I want to play with your ass while you kiss him.”

Derek nods as Stiles maneuvers so that he is lying down and Derek is kneeling between his spread legs, arms bracketing his chest as he leans down to capture Stiles’ lips again. He feels Scott pulling the underwear over his ass cheeks and him suck at the skin above his tailbone before he pulls back and squeezes his ass. Stiles sits up a little and moves a hand to tug at Derek’s hair. The kiss gets messier and then Derek moans loudly against Stiles’ when he feels Scott’s tongue circling his entrance.

God, the guy has a magic tongue. He laps at his hole like it’s the best thing he’s ever had his mouth on and presses his tongue inside, working it in all the ways that he knows Derek likes. A hand snakes down into the front of his underwear and he feels his erection spring free as Stiles wraps his large hand around it. Derek breaks their kiss and trails his lips down over Stiles body, finding the maze of moles and kissing his way along the biggest ones, until he takes one of the other man’s nipples into his mouth and arches his back so that Scott can press his tongue in deeper.

Eventually, Derek moves back, and grabs at the band of Stiles’ yellow underwear. He pulls and the other man lifts his hips so Derek can pull them off. Scott sits back and watches over Derek’s shoulder as Derek takes Stiles’ erection into his hand. “Look at that cock. So big.” Derek bites his lip. Scott pulls Derek’s underwear off completely before Derek bends over, still between Stiles’ spread legs and takes the head of his cock into his mouth.

“Fuck yeah,” Scott says from behind him as he smoothes his palms up over Derek’s back, and then down to spread his ass cheeks so that he can go back to using his mouth on Derek.

Derek takes Stiles further into his mouth and brings a hand up to circle the base. He strokes it in time with the up-down bobbing of his head. Scott pulls away behind him and he hears the snap of elastic, noting that Scott is probably taking off his own underwear. That thought is confirmed when he feels the hot, hard press of Scott against his ass crack.

Derek presses back against the hardness and Stiles uses his moment of distraction to bring a hand to Derek’s hair and press his head down, so that he can take more of Stiles’ impressive length into his mouth. Derek bucks his head for a moment and Stiles relents, letting him up so he doesn’t choke.

It isn’t that Derek is bad at deepthroating, it’s just that he likes to do it at his own pace. He likes to build to it, especially when the cocks are as big as Scott’s or Stiles’. He looks up at Stiles and glares a little for the stunt he just pulled, but Stiles just grins at him, tightening his grip on his hair and moving his other hand to settle over Derek’s neck. “Take it. I know you can.”

With a challenge like that, who is Derek to argue. He hums a little before he takes Stiles into his mouth again, this time changing his breathing and opening his mouth enough to allow the other man to press his hands down, to hold him still while Derek takes most of his length into his mouth, then his throat as he swallows convulsively around the intrusion. Derek tries to move off but Stiles holds him down for a moment longer until Derek’s eyes sting and he chokes, just a little. Stiles lets him off with a loud groan. “ _Fuck_ , your mouth.”

Scott slaps his cock against Derek’s ass cheek and laughs a little. “I told you,” he says before he bends down to nip at Derek’s shoulder and then kiss his way back down to Derek’s ass.

Derek moans when Scott’s tongue presses into him again and he takes Stiles into his mouth until his nose presses against the patch of dark hair at the base of his cock. Stiles lets out another moan, louder this time. Derek starts to feel it then, the power he gets from doing this, from letting his body be used for another man’s pleasure. He pulls off of Stiles’ cock and brings his hand back to the base, twisting and squeezing in the way that he knows most men like as his tongue laps over the engorged head and he sucks, hard, twisting his lips and hand and moving his head until he feels Stiles press against his chest as a sign that means he needs to slow down or it will be over too soon.

Derek pulls back with a smirk to see Stiles giving him a dirty look before the other man is bringing him into another kiss. Scott moves behind him and Derek shifts, pulling away from Stiles to suck at his cock for another moment. Scott is now kneeling on the other side of Stiles’ leg and Derek looks up at him with Stiles’ cock still in his mouth. Scott is a little flushed, his cheeks a little glossy from saliva and his lips puffy. He looks fucking hot, just like always. He’s looking down at Derek with what he knows to be the other man’s hungry look.

Derek sucks messily, letting his tongue out of his mouth to swirl over Stiles’ slit. “He tastes so good. Want to taste him?” The words are everything Derek’s learned to make them—seductive, a promise of what’s to come, a little bit teasing. Scott moans and moves over to kneel down next to Derek a moment before he takes Stiles’ cock into his mouth. Derek watches, looks up over the long line of Stiles’ body and sees him throw his head back as Scott goes to town on his erection. Derek throws an arm around Scott’s shoulder and then moves it so he can press against Scott’s neck. He presses down on Scott’s head and watches the other man take the cock deeper into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Derek breathes out.

Scott’s hair is a little too short in the back for Derek to get a decent grip and he curses the cut for a moment before Scott is pulling back and grinning over at him. “Want to help me?”

Derek grins back before he leans over and sucks on Stiles’ balls for a moment and then moves back up to take him into his mouth once more. He pulls off after he elects a moan from Stiles and then Scott and he are trading off with sucking on his head.

Eventually Scott pulls back again and then grabs at Derek’s legs to move him. “C’mere.” He says as he guides Derek so that he’s on his back, reclining on his elbows with his legs spread. He looks over at Stiles, who has kneeled on the mattress. “If we’re both going to fuck him, we might as well take care of him.” Stiles nods in acquiescence before the two of them are kneeling on either side of his open legs and leaning down to give him a sloppy double blow job.

They kiss their way down the sides of his shaft before Stiles sucks him into his mouth and Derek can’t help but move his hand to press his head down. Derek isn’t small. He’s a bottom by choice, not because he doesn’t have the equipment; he just really loves being fucked. So maybe he makes Stiles swallow his cock partly to see if he can take it and partly as payback for earlier. Stiles only chokes for a second before he gets it under control and swallows. Derek moans and lets the other man up. Scott sucks him down and Derek is distracted enough that he doesn’t even feel the finger at his ass until it’s already inside and he writhes a little. Stiles, who is obviously the perpetrator, just smirks a little before the finger pulls out and he goes back to sucking.

Scott cups Derek’s balls and plays with them for a little bit as the two alternate on sucking him off until Stiles lifts up a little and steals Scott’s mouth in a kiss. Scott moves down after that and sucks on Derek’s balls as Stiles works at the head of Derek’s cock again. Derek reaches out and runs his hand up over Scott’s thigh, until he can take the other man’s erection in to his hand. He only pumps a few times before Scott pulls off of him with a wet sound and then is kissing him deeply. Derek moves to suck and bite at Scott’s earlobe and doesn’t even notice Stiles has stopped blowing him until he looks to see Stiles with a hand wrapped around himself, slowly stroking his length.

“Fuck,” he breathes out. “I want to suck both of you. Want your big fucking cocks in my mouth.”

“Fuck yeah,” Scott agrees, already standing up on the mattress. Stiles lets go of his beautiful cock and stands as well. Derek moves so that he’s kneeling, balances between the two of them. He has one hand on each other cocks, which are level with his mouth, and he moves between them both, taking turns alternating between sucking them inside the warm, wet seal of his lips. The sucking sounds are loud in the room, but Derek doesn’t care; the men above him taste too good, feel too good on his tongue. He doesn’t care that his hair is a mess and from the hands running through it or that Scott holds his head for a moment so he can fuck into Derek’s mouth. He tightens his grip on their erections and closes his eyes, sucking. He hears the sound of them making out above him and opens his eyes to see them thrusting their tongues deeply into each other’s mouths.

Stiles’ cock slides in, against Derek’s cheek and he sucks, even as he feels Scott’s cock hitting against the outside of his cheek, slapping at his face. He moans, loudly, around Stiles. He lets the cock slide out of his mouth with a wet pop before he takes Scott’ again. He alternates between the two of them for a little while, sucking on one while he strokes the other, and then vice versa. Eventually, he grips both of them in his hands again and lines them up, so the tips of their cocks are touching and running together and then he takes them into his mouth, pulling their cocks _just so_ until they are curved just enough so the tips press next to each other inside of his mouth and he sucks them down greedily, taking the two heads as deeply into his mouth as he can. He knows by the chorus of moans from above that he’s done well, so he sucks a little harder.

“Fuck man,” Stiles moans. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Derek just smirks around them and Scott strokes the side of his face gently with his hand. He sucks them for a little bit more until Scott pulls out of his mouth and Stiles follows.

They move so that Derek is on his hands and knees. Scott is kneeling behind him and Stiles is kneeling in front of him. He hears the click of the lube bottle and knows that the producers will edit this part out of the final cut. Derek was stretched and lubed a little before the scene, so when Scott prepares him this time, it’s quick—just a finger at first, and then two. He turns to look over his shoulder at him and when Derek says to, he adds a third finger for a little while before he pulls them out. Derek hears the opening of a condom wrapper and then Scott slicks himself up. Derek turns back to face the front—Stiles—and finds the other man patiently waiting, just slowly working at his cock.

The bed shifts a little as Scott settle on one knee, the other bent and pressed flat-footed to the mattress as he settles behind Derek and slowly pushes in. Derek lets out a string of moans as he’s filled with Scott’s amazing cock. He’s so big and thick and he knows how to fuck like no one’s business. It feels so good that Derek decides to be nice to Stiles and sucks him deep, hard and fast.

“Oh yeah, suck my cock,” Stiles moans and Derek takes him deeper. Scott presses in all the way before he slowly pulls almost all the way out and thrusts back in. It’s one of Derek’s favorite moves—the sudden sharp sting of pleasure—and he lets out a high pitched moan that turns to a whimper when Scott pulls out completely and presses a finger in instead. Scott shifts again and knows he’s probably switching so that he’s standing so he can squat and fuck him and then he’s pushing back in and the angle is better and worse all at once and he rubs against Derek’s prostate with every stroke, making Derek cry out again and again.

“That all you got?” He teases with a look over his shoulder at Scott as he strokes Stiles’ cock. “Aren’t you gonna fuck me with that little—”

He’s cut off as a sudden gasp is ripped from his throat and he’s throwing his head back, and then letting out another moan as Scott cants his hips sharply and fucks him deeper.

“What’d you say? Something about my little cock?” The question is accentuated with another sharp jab that feels so good it almost hurts. Scott is tugging him up by his hair and Derek loops an arm behind the man’s neck so they can press their mouths together. Scott moves a little faster, harder and Derek lets out a loud sound. “I’m pretty good, aren’t I?” Scott asks as he lets Derek fall back down onto all fours. Derek just moans and nods his head as Scott fucks him. Stiles lies down on his back under Derek and he feels Stiles’ hand in his hair and sucks the man’s neglected cock into his mouth.

It isn’t long before Stiles starts to lift his hips, shoulders pressing against the mattress and hands fisted in Derek’s hair, fucking his mouth as Scott moves relentlessly behind him. Derek breaks away with a shattered moan as Scott pulls out and then slowly pushes back in to the hilt, again and again.

Eventually Scott slows. “Hey, you wanna fuck him now?” Scott asks Stiles from behind him and Derek shivers a little bit at the thought of Stiles’ impressive cock filling him up.

They all move so that Scott is lying on his back and Derek is straddling his waist, bent over him, and Stiles is standing behind him. Scott pulls him into a kiss and Derek arches his back when he feels one of Stiles’ long fingers press into him for a moment. He hears another condom wrapper open and the sound of lube before he feels the slick head of Stiles’ cock pressing inside of him. He’s a little thicker at the base than Scott is and the stretch makes Derek suck in a breath and then moans, canting his hips back against Stiles’.

Stiles surprisingly doesn’t tease him, just starts fucking into him in earnest, the rhythm hard and relentless and everything Derek loves. Stiles feels amazing, especially when he stands up a little straighter and the angle sharpens, and then he does this thing where he must gyrate his hips because it feels like Stiles’ cock is stroking everywhere inside of him and hitting all of his pleasure spots. “Fuck. _Shit._ ” The words are all but lost in the guttural moans that escape next.

Derek feels a tremor run through his body and writhes, arching his back and lifting a little bit off of Scott. Scott doesn’t seem to mind, he just follows Derek’s body with his mouth and sucks on one of his nipples before he bites down as he moves his hand to jerk Derek off. Derek moans again. He feels Scott’s free hand stroking over the back of his thighs before it’s just a press of his forearm and he wonders if Scott is stroking his hand over Stiles right now. He imagines that he is, because he’s seen some of Scott’s other work and knows he likes to touch and make everyone feel included. He imagines that Scott is stroking up over Stiles’ thigh as he fucks hard and fast inside of him, and maybe he even reaches up to ghost his fingers over Stiles’ asshole.

Derek lets out a loud groan at that thought and has to press a hand against Stiles’ hip to let him know he needs it slower or else he’ll come before he’s supposed to. Scott pulls him down and kisses along his neck as Stiles’ pushes a little harder, a little deeper, and Derek lets out what he thinks may be the loudest sound he’s ever made.

He feels one of Stiles’ hands caress his side. “Do you like that?”

Derek throws his head back and shamelessly presses against the dick inside of him. “Fuckin’ yes. Love your big fucking cock.” He hears what sounds like a snicker from behind and then Scott is stroking him again, twisting his hand and moving up to cup and fondle his balls before he moves back to Derek’s erection again.

Stiles slows his pace a little and turns his thrusts into long, deep strokes that aren’t quite enough to make Derek cum and he’s grateful. He feels Scott’s hands start to move, touching Derek everywhere he can before he knows they must be moving to Stiles because he can’t feel them anymore. It isn’t until he feels two of Scott’s fingers press in alongside Stiles’ cock that he lets out a “holy _fuck_ ” and all but collapses onto Scott.

Scott uses that moment to grab Derek’s erection with his other hand and fists both his and Scott’s erections so that he’s jerking them both off. The friction feels amazing. Everything feels amazing and Derek moans again.

Scott’s lips find his and they kiss for a little bit before Scott pulls away. “Want to try mine again?”

Derek just nods, not trusting his voice, and Stiles pulls out slowly behind him. Derek drops his hips down and straightens his back so that he can ride Scott. He reaches behind him and situates Scott’s cock at his entrance before he sinks down onto it. Scott takes over from there, his hands on Derek’s hips as he thrusts up into him. Derek lets out a moan and reaches back to where Stiles is still behind him. He wraps an arm around the man’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. Stiles’ hands race over his body, down to stroke him a few times as the other hand tweaks at a nipple.

He lets go after a little while and moves back down so that he’s chest to chest with Scott. He sucks on the man’s neck as he fucks him.

It’s over in the next moment, though, and Scott is pulling out. “Your turn.” He says to Stiles right before Derek feels the head of the other man’s cock pressing into him. Stiles has a grip on his shoulders and uses them to pull Derek back as he fucks him, deepening the thrusts until Derek cries out.

Stiles pulls out just before it becomes too much and Derek hates him. He whimpers a little, but then Scott is quickly filling him once more and he’s forgotten all about Stiles and his amazing cock. Scott’s grip on his hips is vice-like and he fucks into Derek like the machine he is, over and over, ripping sounds and words and curses from his lips. Derek can’t even try to control what he’s saying; he’s too lost in the sensation.

He doesn’t whimper this time when Scott pulls out, because he knows what’s coming next, and he isn’t disappointed when Stiles’ hard length presses into him again, the angle so much better for him to rub and stroke over Derek’s prostate with every thrust.

It’s shorter this time before he’s pulling out and a moment later Scott is pushing in. All Derek can do is moan and swear and let the two men fuck him and fill him and use him. Scott only thrusts a few times, just enough for Derek to be lost in it before Scott pulls out and Stiles seamlessly pushes in. It’s so smooth that Derek has to wonder if the two work together often, even though he’s never seen Stiles in any of the movies of Scott’s he watched, but then Stiles is fucking into him and he loses that train of thought.

Scott wraps a hand around his erection from below him and that’s it—Derek knows he can’t last much longer. Stiles slaps at Scott’s shoulder and Derek feels them alternate, feels Scott’s cock instead of Stiles. Scott strokes him in time with his thrusts and Derek feels Stiles’ mouth at the back of his neck before Scott is slapping at Stiles’ thigh and they are switching off again.

“I can’t,” Derek all but pants. “Please. I need—” He cuts off when Stiles does something and presses so deep into him that Derek feels a little like he’ll never be able to get the other man out and he lets out something that sounds like a cross between a sob and a scream of pleasure. “Please!” he shouts, because Derek has never been above begging. He wants to cum, wants to so badly that his body is shaking from the want, muscles twitching as Stiles pulls out and he and Scott maneuver Derek so that he’s lying on his back on the edge of the bed and Stiles is standing on the floor, fucking into him once more as his long fingers jerk him to completion.

Scott is kneeling by his head, condom off,  jerking himself off as he watches Stiles finish off Derek. Derek doesn’t last long, and when Stiles finally relinquishes his hold on his cock and Derek wraps his hand around himself, he’s done, cumming in long spurts across the expanse of his chest. Scott and Stiles’ moans echo Derek’s as they both watch Derek’s orgasm. He feels Stiles start to fuck faster, in earnest, to get himself off and then Scott is stroking himself right next to Derek’s face and he’s cumming over Derek’s chest as well, moaning obscenities into the room as he slaps his spent cock against Derek’s face until Derek takes him into his mouth and laps at him with his tongue, cleaning him of any remaining cum.

Stiles pulls out at that, pulling off the condom and leaving Derek feeling sated but empty, like he normally feels after sex, and then he’s working his long fingers over his own erection. The pace is fast and almost brutal, but Derek watches, transfixed, as the muscles in Stiles’ arm and neck flex, as his abs clench in a warning, and then he’s cumming, too, over Derek’s softening cock with a string of moans that sound so good that Derek’s cock twitches a little.

The scene is over, but Derek does one last thing for the camera. It’s his signature. He runs a finger through the mess of all of their cum, from his groin, up over his chest, until he’s sure he’s mixed all of it together and he brings the finger to his lips, looking straight at the camera as he sucks his finger clean and pulls it out from between his lips with a sly smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone.


End file.
